Truths come early
by IndependantLioness
Summary: Alanna always had a knack for trouble but now her father's betrothed her to Gary she's in for it. But add the fact that Jon's identicle twin has turned up as well as a prophecy that needs to be fulfilled. Have a guess at what's going to happen. ON HOLD.
1. A day for shocks

Disclaimer: All these characters belong to Tamora Pierce, even if I had enough patience to write so many books, I would not have been able to come up with such great characters.

**Chapter 1: A day for shocks**

Squire Alan walked purposefully down the deserted corridor, just returning from an errand for his knight master. He whistled as he went, not noticing the dark elegant shadow trailing in his wake. Alex had once been a friend, a companion, a trusted person towards Alan but what was once, was not now. They had drifted apart after Alex became squire to Duke Roger, Alex had thought it was jealousy and their constant rivalry in swordsmanship, but his instincts told him otherwise. Yet, strangely enough now he knew why, Alan was definitely not fond of the Duke or vice versa, and his theories had been proven when Roger sent his old squire to spy on the small stocky boy.

Jonathan opened the door and stared down at a boy with startling violet eyes and wild copper red hair, this small boy definitely was not what most thought to be an adequate fighter or an appropriate choice for the prince's squire, but those who thought this did not know Alan.

Jon stepped aside to allow entry to his squire, smiling mischievously as the small "boy" glared at him and walked in.

Inside, Alan let go of a small sigh and collapsed on a large chair in front of the empty fireplace as Jon gently shut the door behind him.

Jon laughed at the expression on his squire's face and said: 'Alanna, my darling, are you tired, perhaps you would be better suited to the life of a lady.' He leant down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek then turned to nuzzle her neck, she swatted him away, a shiver running down her spine at the thought of having to dance and curtsey and, and flirt like a lady.

'Don't be silly Jon, you're making me sick even thinking about it.' The small girl commented blandly. Jon laughed and retorted: 'Well you'll have to accept it one day, after all, I would like the chance to court you properly when you've earned your shield.' Alanna looked up into his sapphire eyes, searching them for something she wasn't sure she wanted to find.

She quickly dropped her eyes and stared round the room as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks, she skillfully diverted the subject and seeing her discomfort, Jon decided not to pursue it either.

Instead he spun on his heals and walked to his desk, he shuffled through the messy papers and emerged with a wax sealed letter held in his hand bearing the Trebond crest.

Alanna stared wearily at the letter, she knew that nothing good could come out of that simple piece of parchment. Carefully she reached for it, holding it in her hands; she slowly read the black ink words written skillfully on the front:

'Squire Thom of Trebond,

The Royal Palace,

Corus, Tortall.'

She smiled gently at the name written on the front, she knew that none of the fief's servants had figured out her secret, at least not yet. Impatient, she broke the seal of the letter and scanned the parchment anxiously.

With each sentence that she read, grim lines slowly set into the corners of her mouth. Her eyes glazed over with suppressed tears as she re-read the letter again and again making sure she had not misunderstood or missed the section where it said "surprise" or "just joking". But she knew it was hopeless.

Jon sat in a large chair opposite her. He watched as her expression turned from bewilderment to despair to grim determination. She ruthlessly scrunched up the note and watched emotionlessly as purple fire engulfed the mysterious letter in her hand and fell into a pile of black ashes on the deep blue rug.

She stood up in a swift flash of movement; her glance sliding carelessly by Jon's concerned face. She stormed silently into her room and slammed and bolted her door all before the prince even had a chance to twitch a muscle. Jon knew something was terribly wrong but decided that in Alanna's current state, it was best not to bother her.

He sat in the large chair, contemplating what had just occurred, _what could have been so bad that her reaction would be so violent, how could one letter bearing the Trebond crest have such an effect on his squire._

A muffled sob broke through his thoughts, Alanna was doing her best to be silent but this news, whatever it was, obviously had affected her.

Jon knocked on her door, pleadingly he said: 'Let me in Alanna, tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help.' Inside he heard her sob louder in return as she yelled: 'Go away Jon, this is something that you can't fix and I don't want to talk about it!' 'Please Alanna, will you at least come down to the mess hall for some food?' 'NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!' As Jon opened his mouth to protest, he heard a large object smash against the bolted door, he sighed and walked away knowing that something was definitely not right.

Jon strolled down towards the mess, deep in thought. He nearly collided with a small figure in a flowing dress. 'Oh, dear, my prince, please accept my apologies, I was slightly...preoccupied.' Delia of Eldorne battered her lashes as she smiled seductively. Jon cringed inwardly at the obvious flirtation, but instead he smiled politely and brushed his lips on her delicate fingers, he flinched at the thought of Alanna seeing him like this, so he immediately straightened up and tried to get away.

'Wait my prince, would you honor me with a private meal, together?' Jon awkwardly stared at the beautiful maiden, his mind working furiously to come up with an excuse, 'I regret to say that I have previous plans with my friends, though I am honored by the offer.' Delia opened her mouth to protest but Jonathan had already rushed away.

Emerging in the mess hall, Jon instantly spotted Gary and Raoul, sitting on a corner table hidden from prying ears and eyes. Hastily, the prince grabbed an assortment of food and rushed to them.

Gary looked thouroughly depressed, he stared at his untouched food while Raoul tried to cheer him up. Jon sat down without care, sliding in opposite his friends; he slammed down his tray making Raoul jump but didn't even make Gary blink.

Raoul looked helplessly from Jon to Gary, both emersed in their own thoughts and not speaking a word, the atmosphere between them was so tense that you could cut the it with a butter knife. He cleared his throat and attempted to speak, but Jon cut him off suddenly, coming out of his reverie. 'Is there something wrong Gary? Perhaps you can tell me things, unlike Alan.'

Gary stared at him with haunted eyes and got straight to the point: 'Jon, I...'

He dropped his eyes and said one single sentence. When Gary looked up again, Jon was stark pale and his eyes were wide with shock. Gary took this as a friend's sign of pity; he had no idea what was running through Jon's head at that very moment.

Hope you enjoyed that, I will update as soon as I can, probably after exams, please R&R.

Luv C.


	2. Gary

Disclaimer: Hey, you know the drill, I own nothing, well at least not so far. ;)

Hey people, sorry bout the delay. Exam week is hectic and I am breaking out from stress. So anyway, enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2: Gary

Jon's mouth open and closed like a fish gulping water. Gary finally realised that this reaction was more than just a friend's sign of shock.

Gary's brow furrowed in concern. "Jon, I'm touched by your consideration but you can close your mouth now."

Jon smiled sheepishly. His face turned serious once more. He replied and said slowly: "Did you just use Alanna of Trebond and the word betrothed in the same sentence?" "What's wrong with you, is your hearing impaired, is your brain working? Oh mithros, why? Do you know something about her that I don't? Is she ugly? Is she evil? Does she have a giant wart on the side of her neck? Oh, great gods, she doesn't have Alan's temper does she?"

Jon and Raoul couldn't help but laugh at the whimpering tone Gary had taken on. Jon just couldn't let this last sentence slip by: "Yes, I guess her temper and Alan's are strangely......similar."

Raoul chuckled at the despairing look on Gary's face. Suddenly Gary looked suspiciously at the prince: " How do you know all this?"

But Jonathan did not answer; instead he stood up and strode silently out of the mess hall, a single thought circulating in the sharp mind behind those stunning sapphire eyes. _His Alanna was no longer only his._

Alanna sat in her room, breathing hard. Her temper was no longer under her control and she glared dangerously at the desk stacked full of papers.

Suddenly, out of the neat papers, emerged purple sparks that singed the ceiling above it.

The red headed girl watched emotionlessly as the sparks turned into fire and engulfed the entire desk, and eventually the chair.

When the flames of the fire started licking the hangings of the windows, the violet-eyed girl waved her hand in command, and the once roaring fire turned into a tiny wisp of white smoke.

Alanna sighed, she considered her options. She either dropped out of knight training and marry Gary as not to shame her family, or she continued and shamed her family by never being found, yet this way she knew that she would hurt Gary as well as her own reputation.

Choices though they were, they were not ones she was ready to consider. There had to be another way. The stubborn hearted girl knew she would not back down and would never settle for something she did not want.

When Jon returned to his rooms, his small squire was perched on the edge of his bed. She hugged her legs to her chest and stared at him with swollen red eyes.

She opened her mouth and spoke with a matter-of-fact tone: "My room was slightly suffocating." She smiled grimly and continued: "I suppose you would like to know..."

Jon raised his hand and silenced her: "Gary already informed me of that piece of news."

"Oh..." was all she could say as she turned her head and stared silently out the window. Suddenly out of no where, she burst out and said: "What will I do Jon? How is this going to work out? They'll expose me! They'll...they'll take away my dream..."

The prince watched with a tight pain in his chest, he could not stand to see her like this. He could not stand around and hear her voice lose hope like it had. Within two steps, he was by her side. With one motion, he scooped her up and walked to the window bench. He sat down gently and propped her small form in his lap. Jonathan hugged Alanna to his chest and stroked her fiery hair.

The prince breathed in her scent and comfortingly kissed the top of her head. "I suggest that you tell Gary the truth...he will understand. Maybe with his help, you'll figure it out."

Regretfully Jon let her small form wriggle out of his tight grip. She smiled at his hesitation and gently brushed her lips onto his cheek. He reached out to grab her, but she skillfully skipped out of his reach and ran out the door and into the hallway.

Jon laughed at her antics and glanced into his squire's room. The door stood open and out of it came wafting wisps of smoke. Jonathan stood up and walked curiously to the room. Inside he spotted two smoking piles of ash that most likely use to be Alanna's desk and chair. He sighed at this. Slowly he looked around the room and noticed the singed curtains and burnt ceiling. Sometimes he just didn't know what to do with that squire of his.

Alan ran down the corridors, searching everywhere for her big friend. Just when she had given up and decided to head to the mess for food, she crashed straight into a solid figure towering above her.

Alan gasped in shock and bent over in a bow: "Your Grace...I must apologise, I was not watching where I was going." Alanna fumed inwardly. She hated Duke Roger and they both knew it.

The Duke stared down his nose at the small boy, smiling smugly as he said: "I'd watch where I were going if I were you, you'd never know what trouble could be round the corner."

Alan smiled politely as the Duke strode away. The squire quietly pondered the hidden meaning behind those words. It had been a threat, trouble was coming and Alan definitely didn't like it.

Behind Alan, footsteps closed in on the small squire. All of a sudden Alan's body stiffened, as the footsteps stopped right behind him. In a quick jerky motion, Alan grabbed the persons arm and flipped the figure over his hip.

Alan stared down into the chestnut eyes of Gary. Alanna's face went bright red. "Whoops..." Gary laughed and said: "Is that all you have to say? What about an apology? You know, I think you've shattered my spine."

Alanna laughed at her good friend and helped him up. Gary's expression unexpectedly sobered: "Alan, I think it's time we spoke." Alanna nodded her head, her face remaining emotionless: "Yes, it is time we talked, there are things that must be...cleared up."

Without looking back, Alanna walked towards the practice fields knowing full well that the knight following her now was about to have a surprise of a lifetime.

Hope you liked it...Exams are still not over, so it may take me a very long time to update, well maybe a week or so...dunno. Anyway, please R&R!!!!

Luv C.

P.S Thanks to my reviewers! Luv ya!


	3. What wasn't expected

Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this, honestly, I'm just not smart enough to write about characters like this. Everything belongs to T.P

Yay! Exams are ova! Today was the last one, science, hmm….

Chapter 3: What wasn't expected

Gary followed after the swift pace of Jonathan's little squire. For one reason or another, Alan was extremely tense and glanced nervously from side to side when they reached the practice fields.

Suddenly, Alan stopped dead in the center of the empty space and sat down clumsily in the compacted dirt. He glared daggers at Gary and pulled the large knight down to his eye level with merciless cold strength.

"Ok, Alan, I know you don't like the idea of me and your sister but hey look on the bright side, I'll be your brother-in-law!" Gary laughed nervously while Alan smiled ironically and commented: " And that's a good thing because…?"

Gary playfully whacked the small squire on the back, but unusually Alan did not retaliate like usual.

After a moment of silence the small boy said: " Gary, I think you've had a slight misconception about my err….umm…..sister."

Gary raised his eyebrow at the slight pause and asked: "What do you mean Alan? Are you…are you not happy for your sister and me, aren't you at least going to comfort me because I am obviously in for something undeniably painful?"

Prince Jonathan's squire laughed at the comment and said sarcastically: " Oh yes, I am very happy for our betrothal, and your right you are in for something undeniably painful."

Alan looked up to see Gary's eyebrows furrowed in concentration and his cryptic speech.

Deciding not to keep Gary in the dark anymore, Alanna rushed through a short version of her story and dropped her head so she wouldn't have to see that horrified look on Gary's face.

When finally, Alanna did dare a look at her big friend. Gary was smiling; smiling gently with tears glazing his chestnut eyes.

Alanna dropped her head again and muttered: " So you see, you're not betrothed to my sister, you're sort of betrothed to me."

Gary laughed tenderly and stretched a hand to lift up Alanna's chin.

The small girl stared at him while he said: " Thank you for finally telling me Alanna of Trebond, but I have already known for some time. I am honored you have confided in me though, and despite what you might think, I am truly happy to be your future husband."

Alanna's jaw nearly dropped off it's joint, she was lost for words. Gary laughed at her expression and took a relaxed look around. Softly he muttered in her ear: "Looking forward to our future……together……my lioness." He kissed her tenderly and spun on his heels, whistling as he strolled leisurely away.

Alanna stood there, rooted to the ground, her fingers touching her lips while her mind worked sluggishly to fight the blush she could feel rising in her cheeks. Whatever had just happened definitely was not what the small girl expected.

Jonathan stared blankly at his door, wondering when Alanna would return. Curiosity on how the meeting between Gary and her went, suddenly overwhelmed him as he stood up and rushed for the door.

The door sailed open before he could reach it, it rocked against its hinges as it slammed against the back wall.

Dazedly, the object of his thoughts walked into the room, her face blank, but her eyes blazed with deep thought.

Jon followed the small form towards her room, just when he was about to open his mouth to ask the question that was bursting in his brain, Alanna slammed her door in his face for the second time that day.

Jon rested his head against the wood and sighed. _I should just get rid of this door, maybe it'll make my life easier._

On the first bell of the evening exactly, Alanna emerged from her room. Jon looked around at her and opened his mouth, but Alanna had already walked out into the hallway.

Jon sighed quietly and followed his squire to the mess hall.

Down in the mess hall, Gary and Raoul argued animatedly as they leaned over their half- finished meals. Jon rapidly grabbed his tray and went over to sit with his friends, quickly he looked at Gary who returned his steady gaze unflinchingly. "So, would you care to inform me what occurred this afternoon because I can't get a word out of 'Alan'.

Gary grinned at this, _so Jon didn't know,_ Gary started to comment on Jon's words when Alanna walked up and slid in silently beside Jon, she didn't lift her gaze as she silently devoured her food. The big knight sitting opposite her grinned at her antics and kicked her under the table.

Alanna looked up and glared daggers at him, the knight laughed at this and feigned fear dramatically, complete with flailing arms and an amusing expression. Alanna laughed at him, her spirits automatically lifted.

Jon watched his friends' silent display. Well, at least he knew it went well. Jon's stare drew Gary's attention. Gary smiled at the look on Jon's face and knew that the prince was perfectly aware of 'Alan's' little secret. Gary turned back to Alanna and sighed at his luck of having her, he swiftly reached over the table and squeezed her hand warmly. The small squire looked up and smiled shyly as she felt the heat raising in her neck and face.

As Jon and Alanna walked in silence back towards the prince's rooms. Alanna walked down the corridors deep in thought, as Jon observed her. Inside he was silently fuming, for he had seen those looks Gary gave Alanna, the way he had touched Alanna's hand.

Alanna noticed this silence and dragged Jon forcefully into the rooms. She slammed the door and bolted it.

Jon sat down gracefully on his bed and asked casually: "What's wrong?"

"No, I think the question should be what's wrong with you, Jon? Don't think I can't tell."

"What's going on between you and Gary? What happened and don't lie because there's no point, tell me." Jon glared heatedly at his squire.

"I…I…well…Gary he guessed I was a girl before I told him, and…and…and he just kissed me, he is my betrothed after all…I…I…"

"I cannot believe you cheated on me…with my friend none the less. An hour ago you were in a panic! You didn't want anything to do with this betrothal! And now your changing your mind, slightly incredulous isn't it?"

"Incredulous? Watch what you're saying Jon! Unfaithful, huh? Don't think I don't know about your midnight encounters with that whore Delia! Don't think I don't know where you are all those nights you just happen to fall asleep in the library! Or that I don't notice those mornings where you sneak in two hours before sunrise! How could you even consider our relationship a courtship?!? But of course, I don't blame you, after all you are the prince, the heir to the throne, you can have any girl you want, so why not enjoy you birth right privileges! Am I right?"

With that Alanna walked to her room and slammed the door yet again.

Jon cursed quietly under his breath, what Alanna had mentioned happened months ago, he no longer did these things, he loved Alanna and it hurt him that she still couldn't trust him, that she just did not return his feelings.

Jon fell backwards onto his bed and let his hands fall over his face. He sighed into his palms and considered his situation. There was a possibility that he would never have a chance with Alanna ever again. She was surrounded by people who wanted to protect her, people who loved her more than a friend such as George and now Gary. He felt his chest tighten as he came to the realisation that Alanna would never allow him to touch her, to hug her, to kiss her, to love her again. He could feel tears well up in his eyes. But no, he would not…could not give up. No…

Hmm….getting interesting! I'll fill you in on something k? I haven't quite decided on pairings yet, suggestions welcome but can't say I'll be able to promise anything. And keep in mind I have something up my sleeve that may just change your mind.(wink) LOL! You'll see in a few chapters. . Well, hope you enjoyed that, I loved writing the last part for some reason. Anyway I'll update soon! Please R&R!!!!

Luv C.

Oh yeah, thank you so much if you reviewed! It means the world to me! ;)


	4. Days of Ordeal

Disclaimer: You understand what's up, I own nothing but the changes in the story, so yeah…

Hey people, I'm going away to Queensland for a week or so, so I probably can't update too soon but I'll try. And I might so happen to update quicker if I had some persuasion, such as a review perhaps…

Chapter 4: Days of ordeal

Squire Alan sat nervously inside Duke Gareth the elder's office. The squire fidgeted in his seat, unsure of why he was there. The Duke surveyed the small form and cleared his throat to gain Alan's attention.

He stared at the small boy and wondered how such a small thing could become one of his best students before he continued: "Alan, as you know. Your years as a squire are coming to an end, and therefore it is time for you to take your ordeal this midwinter. I wish you all the luck, and I trust you have already chosen two knights to read you the code."

Alan took in this comment slowly and realised that the only two she could ask were Gary and Jonathan, and she was thoroughly not looking forward to the situation it would cause.

The Duke continued to speak, assuming that Alan's silence was simply due to the nerves of the ordeal. "Before I dismiss you, I would like you to pass on a message for me to your sister."

Alan stared blankly at the Duke, mind working furiously; panic half swallowed her common sense before she reminded herself that it was only a message, nothing too bad.

The duke handed the squire a thin sealed envelope, and gestured to dismiss him.

Alanna walked down the corridor, thoughts running through her mind. She was concerned, about Jon and about Gary.

When she finally reached her rooms, she sat down and sliced open the letter the duke had given her to pass on to her 'sister'. Inside lay a thin piece of parchment with a few sentences written in perfect flourishes:

_Dear Lady Alanna of Trebond,_

_I trust that your brother Alan has passed this onto you, I hope it finds you well._

_We look forward to your arrival, and I'm sure my son Gareth is as anxious as me to meet you._

_I am writing mainly to inquire if you would be coming for your brothers midwinter ordeal, I'm afraid it might be a subject that your brother has neglected to inform you of as the preparation and the lead up can be quite hazardous towards the mind._

_Looking forward to meeting my future daughter-in-law. Welcome to the Naxen family._

_Duke Gareth of Naxen_

Alanna stared at the paper and banged her head against her new desk, she groaned silently and prayed that the Great mother would lead her out of this mess.

How was she suppose to work this out? Once she told everyone who she truly was, she would disgrace Gary and her betrothal would certainly be broken off. But was that what she wanted, was it? Well she didn't have another choice, unless…

Jonathan's door swung open with a creak and footsteps approached Alanna's door. The girl stared at the door as it slowly swung open, revealing the shadow of Jonathan standing in the doorway.

She looked at him coldly, wishing he would just disappear, leave her to her own thoughts and make her life simpler than it was at that time.

Jon returned her look stare for stare, unflinchingly as Alanna's eyes started to blaze with annoyance and anger. Alanna dropped her gaze as she lifted herself from her seat and headed straight towards the door.

The prince grabbed Alanna by her waist and lifted her easily despite her struggles and language. He propped her simply on his bed and knelt down in front of her struggling form, he stared up into her eyes.

The small girl tried to avoid his gaze, but his powerful sapphire eyes drew her in until she no longer felt angry.

Jon watched her eyes lose their intensity, he quietly said: "Alanna, I'm sorry I said those things I said yesterday, I didn't mean it in that way. I want you to know that…"

Alanna interrupted him mid-sentence, knowing all too well what came next: "Jon, my ordeal is coming up this midwinter, and I need two knights to instruct me on the code and since you know about…umm…me, then…umm…could you…"

Jon sighed inwardly, he ran a hand through his raven black hair, managing to make it stand up and look handsomely messy: " He grinned at her: "Of course, you are my squire after all, I could instruct you on the code after you bathe. Who's the other…?"

He stopped halfway through the sentence at his realisation: "No, you can't…No…"

Alanna looked away from his intense stare: "Who else do you suggest Jon?" She directed her gaze back to his face and quirked her eyebrow at him: "Why, are you, the prince, jealous? You just don't want him to see me naked."

"No, you're right, I don't. Why, do you? Do you?"

Alanna simply laughed at him and backed up onto Jon's bed: "Seriously Jon, you can't deny it, no matter what you say, I'm still betrothed to him, besides, he's a friend and I trust him."

Jon sighed and climbed next to Alanna, his long arm circling her waist. She smiled to herself and looped her arm around his neck, breathing in his scent. Slowly, she pried away his arm and jumped off his bed: "I'm going to find Gary, I'll see you for lunch."

Jon stared after her, his face blank. He was fiercely jealous, though he would never admit it, he was. Alanna had hit the spot dead on and she knew it. She knew how to manipulate him sometimes, and sometimes she knew him all too well, but after all, that's what he loved about her.

He didn't know how to share the girl he loved most with his best friend, it definitely was time he and Gary had a talk because he simply refused to share Alanna, betrothed or not.

Right, that's it for this chapter, my mind is already writing the next chapter so maybe you won't have to wait too long…Ok, tell me what you think, R&R pleaz.

Luv C.

One more very important thing, thank you to my reviewers, luv ya!!


	5. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I own nothing, yadda yadda yadda, you get the point. Well, I'll own something by the end of this.

Hey people, hope you're enjoying this so far, trust me I have a great ending planned, and the story should start picking up soon, well hopefully anyway. Ok, pleaz review.

* * *

Gary listened intently as Alanna explained. He smiled inwardly at her obvious discomfort at asking for help.

Alanna stopped stuttering and looked expectantly up into Gary's chestnut eyes "well?" she asked, he laughed gently at her tone. He picked her up effortlessly around the waist and hugged her to his chest while she struggled and protested "ofcourse my lioness, I was just waiting for you to ask. I assume Jon is the other knight."

Footsteps rounded the corner: "You assumed right." The prince's stormy sapphire eyes gave Gary an icy stare as he took in the scene jealously.

Alanna looked at the two wearily, taking in the prince's look as well as Gary's. She stepped carefully away and whispered: "I'll just let you two talk this one out, I'll come back later." She laughed nervously then spun on her heels and bolted away.

Both knights stared after the small girl as she ran down the corridor and disappeared round the corner. They turned their stares back towards each other and stood silently.

Finally Jon broke the silence, his voice cold and angry: "I don't care if she's betrothed to you. Just stay the hell away from her and me. I love her and there is no way that she will ever be yours. She's going to be my queen one day, whether you like it or not."

Gary watched silently as Jon stalked away. He inwardly fumed at Jon's comments and knew that even though he was the prince, he could never have such a claim on the lioness. "We'll see, your Royal Highness" he muttered to Jon's retreating back.

* * *

Alanna sighed in frustration perched on the edge of the bench in the royal gardens, hidden in a secluded corner. Lightning sat on her lap, gleaming in the bright sunshine of the day, reflecting the white fluffy clouds floating in the sky.

In a week's time, her ordeal would come and within a day of that, the whole court would see her knighted and find out her dark secret.

In that moment, a strange hooded figure walked silently into her secluded corner. The heavy black cloak covered the figure from head to foot and the hood cast a dark shadow over the intruders obscured features.

Alanna picked up lightning and immediately shifted into the guard position. The person within the cloak chuckled quietly and reached out a large hand and rested it peacefully on the flat of the sword.

George watched Alanna's reaction and observed her gently before removing his hood to reveal he was no danger, especially to a girl with a sharp sword and a sharper tongue, and someone who knew how to use it.

Alanna relaxed at the sight of George and lowered lightning once again to her lap. She took a nervous glance around, afraid that someone will see this suspicious man standing there talking to squire Alan. But no one was around.

"What are you doing here, are you not aware that our lord provost resides within these very walls at the this very time."

George smiled mysteriously and said: "Come with me to the city, I think we should spend some time together."

He didn't wait for an answer as he stalked off, leading the way to the palace gates. The small redhead followed patiently.

When the pair got safely out of the intimidating iron gates. George said: "I heard about Gary and Jon's little confrontation, seems rather interesting isn't it?"

Alanna opened her mouth to protest: "I wouldn't say it was a confrontation…."

George cleared his throat to interrupt her: "I heard Jon made quite a few claims on you…"

"What claims, I didn't hear anything like that, tell me what he said."

"You don't need to know and you would've heard anyway if you had not run away…"

"I did not run away…I just gave them some room to sort things out for themselves, that's all."

She glared at him and did her best innocent pout: "Anyway, how do you know all this?"

They both looked at each other and said in unison: "messenger birds."

They strolled leisurely down to the dancing dove, where old Solom greeted his majesty while Alanna greeted the regulars when they yelled out: "Well lookee here, it's young squire Alan."

George perched himself down in his usual table and Alanna went and plopped herself clumsily on the bench.

* * *

Jonathan burst into the dancing dove, his eyes roaming over the contents of the tavern. The door slammed behind him and the occupiers turned and greeted him: "Johnny!"

Alanna looked up to see Jon stalking towards her, his eyes glistening with worry. He sat down next to Alan and gave the small 'boy' an inconspicuous hug and muttered in her ear: "I was worried sick about you."

Alanna pushed him away, uncaring. George observed all this with curiosity and a sting of envy, he knew all too well that getting to Alanna now would be hard, but he would try, an opportunity would present itself.

Suddenly, the door soared open and in stumbled three men. Two were part of the court of rogue, these two held a struggling man between them.

They dragged the man, barely more than a boy up to George's table where Jon and Alanna sat.

The king of rogues watched curiously. George waved for the two men to put the man down on the bench opposite all the three that already sat there.

"Your majesty, we found this one following Johnny here, thought you might like to deal with him."

George nodded and waved the two away. Alanna observed the stranger carefully, there was something about him that was disturbingly familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

The man returned Alanna's piercing stare unflinchingly with his incredible emerald green eyes. Alanna could feel his gaze penetrating her, at one look she felt he knew everything about her and it sent a shiver down her spine. Strangely his stare reminded her of something, or someone.

* * *

Well, there you go, hope ya liked it, I own this new character so you can count on him being new. LOL….hope you get to know him. Anyway, like I said, hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it took me so long to update but yeah. Thank you if you reviewed, I would've stopped writing by now if it weren't for you guys.

Luv C.


	6. Him

Disclaimer: I know that you know that I own nothing except this new guy who u undoubtedly are curious about, so on with the show!

**A/N: **I am so sorry, how long has it been? Well I'm sorry anyway cos I never meant to do it; I know I'm lazy…. (pouts innocently) forgive me? I have written this wonderful chapter for you.

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Him**

Alanna and Jon sat inside George's room staring at this mysterious stranger. George sat perched on his desk, handling a sharp looking dagger threateningly. Finally after 3 minutes of strained silence George spoke up:

"Well, boy, would you care to tell us who you are and why you were following Johnny here?"

The man stared up at the king of thieves, glaring coldly. He reverted his gaze to the prince and spoke for the first time: "My name is Daemon, and I only wished to have a word with my twin brother, his royal highness the prince.

He spat the last words out dripping with sarcasm.

Jon's eyes widened with shock at the sudden unexpected claim. He sat up straight in his chair and leaned forward to study this boy who dared such a claim. Suddenly his eyes hardened as he hissed: "You have no right to claim such a thing, it is treason…"

He was ready to utter many more threats to this boy who so daringly claimed such a dangerous thing, when he heard Alanna take in a sharp breath and glide elegantly over to where the boy sat with George's hand pinning him down by the shoulders, when she opened her mouth her voice was grim and sure: "I don't think he's lying."

The prince's temper flared up at this comment: "How would you know?"

Alanna looked at Jon disturbingly patient: "There are a few things that you may not have noticed, one, George is just as shocked as you are meaning that he can thinks that Daemon here is not lying, two, there is an obvious resemblance, can't you see, other than his eyes he looks just like you, three, he's wearing the conte ring, but instead of a sapphire, his has an emerald embedded in it, the jewels match your eyes."

Alanna carefully studied the handsome boy before her, now on closer inspection; she could seriously see the similarities.

Daemon in return, raked his eyes up and down Squire Alan's body, there was something not quite right about this boy but when he met the squire's eyes, the stunning violet intensity made his breath catch in his throat. He didn't understand why but he already was starting to like young Alan.

Alanna still stared at him intensely, suddenly, she stuck out her hand, judging him to be no threat, she introduced herself:

"Hello, I'm Alan of Trebond, Prince Jonathan's squire."

Daemon gripped the boys hand and shook it respectfully, saying: "Yes, I am aware of who you are, after all, who doesn't know about my brother's infamous fiery tempered squire."

Alanna grinned bemusedly at his comment and quirked her eyebrow, curiously.

Daemon seeing this look, mirrored the squire's expression and automatically decided he liked the boy.

Jon and George watched this exchange with baited breaths.

All of a sudden, Jon cleared his throat, he stood up and walked up to Daemon who stood up and levelled his eyes at Jon's gaze. Alanna watched these two with amusement noting that both were of the exact height. She sighed as both boys tried to stare each other down, _looks like there's going to be another heartbreaker at court…_

At that moment, Alanna was not sure why she thought Daemon would be at court but she knew that he would be.

* * *

About an hour later, Alanna, Jon and Daemon were on the way back to the palace, it was almost pitch dark when Alanna strolled back through the massive iron gates.

As Jon and Daemon struggled to make polite conversation, Alanna walked in silence thinking about the tense words both two had exchanged back at the dancing dove.

As the small group entered the Palace, the men standing guard stared curiously at the new boy, wondering if they had seen him before. Alanna noticing their interest, simply nodded at Coram's acquaintances, and ushered both deeper into the corridors.

As the three arrived at the King's study, Jon raised his fist to knock, but before he could, he saw Alanna's retreating form, he stared after her and yelled: "Alan, where are you going?"

Alanna simply looked back and gently muttered: "This is a family matter; I'd prefer not to be involved." She smiled mysteriously and strolled down the dark corridor.

Daemon looked at his brother, his mind acknowledging the look on the prince's face. Suddenly his mind processed everything and his mages intuition kicked in, he asked: "You love her don't you?"

Jon whirled around to stare at the boy before him, his eyes widening and an uncomfortable feeling settling in his chest: "How…how…?

Daemon watched Jon's reaction: "I'm a mage, I can just tell. But don't worry, I like Alan and you are my twin, I won't say a thing."

Jon studied his twin's face, seeing sincerity and nothing else he turned and nodded grimly, all of a sudden he looked up and whispered: "Her name is Alanna."

Daemon just nodded carefully and raised his fist to knock on the wooden door for Jon.

Both brothers turned to face the door as it opened to reveal a calm King Roald with Queen Lianne sitting inside his study with her hands in her lap staring curiously pass her husband at whoever was outside.

Quickly, painful shock registered on both their faces as they realised who their son had bought back from the city. The King and Queen of Tortall exchanged worried glances, they both had known this moment would come, they just didn't realise it would be so soon. With a defeated sigh, King Roald beckoned both boys into his study and grimly shut the door.

The two boys were about to find out what had been kept form them for 21 years.

****

****

**

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, yes it did take me forever to do it, and I really have no excuse. But I am writing a new Harry Potter fic, about Oliver and Katie, check it out if you like HP fics. Anyway, sorry, sorry, sorry. Well I gotta go, it's like past midnight right now and I'm dead tired, see ya later.**

Oh, and thank you if you reviewed! It means a lot. And one more thing Review right now! Thanks, cya!

Luv C.


	7. Prophecy

Disclaimer: Hello, people, you know the drill! I don't own it though I wish I did.

**A/N:** Oh, my goodness, I did it again didn't I? How long has it been? A month, 2 or is it 3 now. Anyway, I am so sorry, I'm lazy and I've been really, really stressed out cos of various reasons, but I'm having anxiety attacks and mental breakdowns all over the place. Anyway, On with the show!

King Roald and Queen Lianne stared wearily at their sons, internally debating their choices.

At last, after a very long uncomfortable silence, the king sighed and beckoned for the two boys to have a seat. Jonathan and Daemon exchanged weary glances and sat carefully at the two plush armchairs in front of the cherry oak desk.

Roald stared out the window, to survey the palace grounds that were barely visible in the lack of light. He took a shaky breath in and started his story.

_It doesn't seem so long ago, but it seems that twenty years have gone so quickly. And here you are, what I and your mother had feared and wished would not come has still dawned upon us, though we tried so hard to prevent this but it seems that fate is unavoidable._

_I do not know if it is a wise idea to tell you this story but I feel you are entitled to this knowledge._

_It all happened when you were born, your mother and I were on a tour of the countryside when your mother was only eight months gone into your little lives, we were under the welcoming roof of Trebond and the now departed lady. Your mother seemed so healthy but appeared appearances are deceiving. She went into premature labour right then and there. _

_The lady of Trebond, thankfully was a gifted healer, and she helped your mother through the difficulties. Your birth left your mother terribly weak, but it seemed the surprises didn't end there._

The lady of Trebond, in her attempt to help Your mother, drained all her power and was starting to tap into her life force. In her weakened form, the Great Mother took over her body and foretold a prophecy, something we most definitely were distressed to hear.

King Roald seemed to slump against the window as he remembered something painful. Both boys turned to their mother and urged her to go on.

Queen Lianne, seeing their expectant glances, continued her husband's broken story.

_It was that long ago, but I still remember it clearly, the exact words still ring in my ears:_

_When comes the time when they shall meet,_

_When Amethyst, emerald and sapphire seek, _

_What rightly they feel should be claimed,_

_Emerald and sapphire would see the Lioness tamed._

_Brother against brother,_

_Princes against King._

_For trust to weather,_

_For what death will bring._

_So, thus me and your father resolved to save you, for fate seemed to have dreadful plan for you, we were determined to stop it. So, we separated you, gave you rings that would forever be your identity. We sent you, Daemon, to live with the count of Kaleer(sorry stole that from black jewels) and Jon came with us to the palace to be the heir._

_We never thought it would come to this, but it seems we were fools to think that fate would let go of it's grip on you. How wrong we were._

_We never fully understood this prophecy, some things within it just don't make sense. Perhaps only time will tell._

Both boys puzzled at this story, their faces darkened with concentration. King Roald broke the silence with a quiet cough and said: "Well, since you have finally come back into our lives, your mother and I would be honored if you allow us to crown you as a prince."

Daemon nodded solemnly and muttered a modest thank you. The King nodded determinedly and called for a servant to take Daemon to the guest rooms. With a polite bow, both princes backed out of the room and each went to their separate rooms.

* * *

Alanna was waiting for Jon in his room when the prince returned.

Jon was grim faced when he saw her, he took one look at his curious squire and started to recount what was revealed to him only minutes before.

When he was finished, Alanna stared at him in open mouthed silence. "You were born in Trebond? My mother delivered you and Daemon? Oh my…."

"My thoughts exactly…Do you have any idea about the prophecy?"

"Some…but it doesn't really fit in much. I think the three jewels refer to us, the Lioness is me, though I don't understand why I would be tamed. Brother against brother must mean you and Daemon. The princes are you, and king must refer to George, but I just don't understand how it could fit together. I makes no sense…"

Jon took all this into consideration and carefully watched Alanna's brow crease more and more in frustration. Jon grinned at this and kissed her on her forehead. Alanna smiled gently and let Jon pull her towards the bed, carefully, he enveloped her in a tight hug and moved her closer.

Alanna, however, had other idea's. She gently pried herself away from his warm grip and turned her back to him.

Jon protested at this action and tried to grab her back. Alanna simply moved aside and easily avoided his long arms. She walked determinedly towards her ajoining door and raised her hand in a small wave, leaving behind a very frustrated Jonathan.

Alanna walked into her room and closed the door gently. She sighed and leaned against the heavy bed post, carefully reconsidering everything Jon had just told her. And she thought her life was complicated enough now this.

She laughed coldly at this thought, complicated was an understatement.

She climbed into her massive bed and slowly closed her eyes. In the still silence, she heard her door open quietly and a tall figure lithely slide through the open gap. She smirked evily at this and said: "You know Jon, you could've at least waited till I was asleep."

Through the darkness, Alanna could see him smile: "Well, that'd just be no fun wouldn't it?"

Alanna rolled her eyes at this and effortlessly lifted up her sheets so Jon could climb in. He thanked her quietly and slid in beside her. Alanna snuggled in to his chest and fell asleep as his arms slid around her waist.

There we go! Another chapter! You thought I was going to write something else there didn't you? Oh well, we can save that for later on….Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that and didn't think it was totally junk.

Big hugs go out to my reviewers, you're the reason I still have the patience to continue this story. Love you all!

Luv C.


	8. Crowning

Disclaimer: Yadda Yadda Yadda, it all belongs to Tamora, you know what I'm saying.

A/N: Yes, I did do it again, how many months this time? Two or three? But I have an excuse. I'm actually taking Physics and I have a test every freakin week, not to mention chemistry tests, maths tests, French tests, English essays and Biology exams…Grrr….

Anyway…enjoy!

Anyway, on with the show!

Duke Roger stood proudly at the front of the ancient church with shone with light of the dawn sun. His raven haired cousin stood silently beside him, watching his newfound brother kneel infront of the King and Queen who were beaming proudly as the mithran priest laid a silver circlet in his midnight black hair.

The whole court burst into applause, though still reeling from the unexpected announcement, they were already becoming quite fond of the young prince who bore a disturbing resemblance to the heir.

As everyone filed out of the ancient marble church, Duke Roger rubbed his temples in a vain attempt to stop an oncoming migraine. Just as he thought his final plans were coming together, this…this boy had to show up and foil them again. Now he had one more possible heir to get rid of without suspicion.

The conte duke squeezed his eyes shut in deep frustration. Suddenly a small honey coated voice interrupted his racing thoughts "Your Grace, is anything the matter?" Roger looked down to find a very beautiful chestnut haired, green eyed creature who smiled falsely at him the duke shook his head "This complicates matters significantly, but not to worry little one. How is our plan proceeding with Jon?" The small brunette bit her lip carefully "I'm sorry your Grace, but Jon has been avoiding my presence, but I swear, I had him in the palm of my hand. I just don't understand it, there must be someone else, and after all, you did cast that spell on Jon did you not? He should've fallen for me! I'm sorry for my failure."

The duke's eyes flashed dangerously, Delia was right, Jon was wrapped around her little finger, but suddenly he just broke free. To her he simply muttered "Do not fret, I will find a way to get rid of the newly reunited royal family and that troublesome squire Alan, then I will rule and you shall be my cunning little queen. Delia beamed at this promise and quickly scurried away to find her cronies. The Duke followed her back to the palace, carefully calculating his next move as he rebuilt his shattered plans.

Little did they know, a shadow hidden in the forest heard their incriminating conversation. Gary slinked out of the dark trees and stared after the two figures who were rushing up to the palace to change for the festivities that were to be held in honour of the new prince.

With a determined look, he quickly rushed up to the palace, bolting towards the royal apartments.

Alanna patiently held Jon's sword belt as he tightened the laces on his tunic. She sighed as she stared out at the blue sky through the opposite window. As Jon reached across to claim his sword, the door of his rooms burst open and a very flustered looking Gary bolted through breathing hard. Jon stared angrily at his cousin and opened his mouth to demand an explanation, but Gary cut him off impatiently "I have no time to squabble now; I have just overheard a very interesting conversation that you might like to indulge me in telling you."

Gary did not wait for an answer and simply turned around and bolted the door. Alanna, picking up on his actions, shot a ball of purple light at the ceiling which covered the room and seeped into the walls. Jon shot Alanna a questioning look; she simply shrugged "Just soundproofing the room.

Gary sat himself down on one of the luxurious couches and watched as Alanna settled onto the window seat. Carefully, Gary recounted what he heard to the silent pair and waited for a reaction.

Jon looked positively appalled that Gary could think up such a lie. Alanna on the other hand did not look surprised; she simply seemed grim and sad. She looked up from her reverie and said "Yes, I'm sure Daemon has thwarted his plan to some extent, but that won't stop him, according to Thom some big magic is being worked at the palace, something evil seems to be just around the corner."

Jon looked furious, he stood up and grabbed Gary by the shirt and glared at the other boy who simply looked frustrated rather that scared. "Don't you dare lie about such…such a despicable thing, how dare you accuse Roger, he is one of the best people I've ever known, I grew up with him! He's a powerful wizard! He would never desire to harm us for power. How dare you lie about my cousin!"

"I'M YOUR COUSIN TOO!"

Silence stretched in the room. Both boys looked ready to skin each other alive and were just about to start brawling when a small hand reached up and pried their hands away from the material fisted in their hands.

Alanna sighed, finally losing her patience when both boys refused to back down. "Gareth! Jonathan! Let go this instant or so help me goddess, I will lose my temper."

When the two fighting boys still did not move, Alanna's hold of her temper snapped.

"BRATS! HOW OLD ARE YOU. YOUR ACTING LIKE CHILDREN. LOOK AT YOU! THE WHOLE KINDOM IS AT STAKE AND YOU'RE HERE TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER BECAUSE OF A PATHETIC SQUABBLE. DON'T BE SO BLOODY SELFISH. YOU CAN KILL EACH OTHER AFTER WE DEAL WITH THIS THREAT FOR ALL I CARE!"

Purple flame engulfed her hands as she yelled, amethyst flames danced in her fierce eyes. Jon and Gary seemed to sense the danger and quickly stepped back. Alanna, took a shaky breath in and clenched her fists, evapourating the deadly flames within her hands. "Good, now, we will discuss this like civilized people after we attend the celebrations. We will meet here tonight. For now, we will go on like nothing happened" she glared pointedly at both "and this is not to be mentioned to anyone else until we can confirm our suspicions and do something to thwart any plans if they exist."

With that she stalked out of the room leaving a two boys staring wearily after the fiery tempered redhead. Both glared at each other one more time before following her out of Jon's chambers.

A/N: Well there's another chapter finished. Yes I know, it needs to start picking up soon and maybe put in some fluff for all you romantic obsessive types. I'll try in the next chapter for you guys. But believe it or not, things are actually coming together…soon, very soon….mwahahaha cough, cough, choke….(clear my throat and try to look innocent) Anyway sorry bout not updating again…oh yes…my dear reviewers, thank you so much, luv you all!

Review!

Luv C


End file.
